


Félix o el impostor de Londres

by NubLittleWings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Season 3, Venganza, amo a Félix, búsqueda del tesoro, felix - Freeform, fix it miraculous, soy una intensa, un arreglo del capítulo felix, variaciones del cap
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubLittleWings/pseuds/NubLittleWings
Summary: Era idéntico a su primo, Adrien Agreste, pero sus modales eran completamente diferentes, donde había bondad en Adrien, había un aire malicioso en el chico. Como si quizás fuera problemático.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. La llegada de un extraño

Aquella mañana el sol parecía estar un poco más opaco a los ojos de Adrien, como si el peso de sus emociones se volviera asfixiante y aterrador. Ese día se venía asomando en su calendario desde hace más un mes, martillándole en la cabeza, en la memoria que ya había pasado un año desde que su mamá... agitó la cabeza, aún nada estaba escrito en el destino, el mismo destino le había dado aquella joya mística que le había brindado la posibilidad de ser Chat Noir, de tener aquella libertad tan ansiada.

Su mirada estaba más triste de lo habitual, no tenía ganas de levantarse o si quiera de moverse, el aniversario de la _desaparición_ de su madre parecía perseguirlo, incluso en sueños, cuando estaba completamente solo. Inhaló profundamente mientras aún escuchaba a Plagg roncar en su almohada, el gatito se había negado a dejarle solo durante las noches, pensó en lo triste que su madre se sentiría si es que lo viera derrotado, como si fuera el fin del mundo. Además, hoy vendría alguien especial de visita.

—Buen día, mamá. —dijo mientras miraba el fondo de pantalla de su computador.

Adrien bajó las escaleras aún algo desganado, sin embargo, de alguna manera esperaba con tanta emoción la visita anual de su queridísima tía Amelie y su primo Félix. Por alguna razón recordaba que las visitas eran mucho más frecuentes en el pasado, todo cambió por alguna razón cuando su madre enfermó. Su corazón se sentía abatido por las _decisiones_ de los adultos, recordaba las llamadas de su tía, excusándose por razones variopintas, que a veces se sentían irreales, pero como siempre inspiraba hondo y luego sonreía para intentar animar a su madre.

Quizás en más de una ocasión sintió rabia, hasta un punto en que no se sentía cómodo consigo mismo. Sin embargo, ahora ella era lo único más cercano que tenía de su madre, por lo que preferiría pasar todo el tiempo posible con su tía y primo, bueno, siempre y cuando su padre se lo permitiera.

Y no hubiera un ataque de algún akuma.

Se quedó esperando la llegada de las visitas en la entrada de la mansión, su corazón le dolía, pero puso su mejor sonrisa mientras las puertas de la mansión Agreste se abrían ante él. Allí la vio y se le frenó la respiración, su tía caminaba de manera muy similar a su madre, como una supermodelo que contorneaba las caderas y avanzaba con una gracia impecable.

—Mamá... —dijo casi en un suspiro. Se avergonzó casi al instante al confundirla. —Tía Amelie.

Sintió como su padre lo miraba con reprobación al decir aquellas palabras, pero es que qué podrían esperar de él, realmente quería volver a ver a su madre.

— _My mile!_ —la voz de la mujer sonaba radiante y llena de entusiasmo. —¡Mira cuánto has crecido! ¡Ya eres todo un caballero! —luego miró con, quizás, algo de sorna a su cuñado. —¿Gabriel, no es él acaso el más tierno de todos?

Gabriel mantuvo su expresión estoica y firme, no quería caer en los juegos de su _querida_ cuñada, por lo que decidió cambiar el tema drásticamente.

—Estoy seguro de que Adrien estará muy contento de pasar tiempo con su adorada tía Amelie. —su voz era cortante, seca, casi impropia de una persona que sabía manejar su imagen pública como un dios.

La mujer sonrió ante aquella respuesta.

—Primero creo que deberíamos hablar de algunos... asuntos. —levantó su ceja haciendo hincapié al bajar la mirada hacia donde Gabriel mantenía sus manos, escondidas detrás de su espalda en aquella postura que tanto lo destacaba. —Pero creo que será mejor que los niños pasen tiempo juntos.

Félix, quien había ingresado a la mansión en completo silencio y no había hecho más que quedarse al lado de su madre, Adrien había intentado acercarse para saludar, pero la expresión fría de su primo rivalizaba con la de su padre y se quedó congelado en su sitio, apenado sin poder hacer más.

—Perdónalo, Félix realmente se ha visto afectado por la muerte de su padre. —su tía había salido en defensa del actuar de su hijo, su mirada compasiva provocó una sensación tibia en el pecho a Adrien quien respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

—Adrien, lleva a Félix a tu habitación. —la orden fue clara y Adrien lo guió en silencio hacia allí.

Una vez en la pieza de Adrien, el joven Agreste pensó con celeridad qué hacer para lograr que su primo se sintiera cómodo, pero el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se tocó el brazo con nerviosismo, había algo que sentía que debía hacer.

—Perdona por no poder haber ido al funeral de tu padre. —no era capaz de sostener la mirada avergonzado. —Padre pensaba que sería difícil para mí, después de lo que pasó con mi madre. —pausó por un segundo, pero levantó la mirada al instante, no quería provocar un malentendido. —Pero no es que lo fuera, somos familia y debí haber estado para ti como tú lo estás ahora.

Félix analizaba a Adrien mientras este hablaba, había una sutil expresión de decepción en sus ojos que Adrien no fue capaz de comprender a cabalidad.

—¿Siempre haces lo que tu padre te dice? —su tono ácido lo decía todo.

Adrien se mantuvo en silencio. Félix suspiró para luego sonreír, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su primo, quien respondió con afecto. Aunque, las intenciones de ambos eran completamente diferentes, Félix aprovechó que su primo estaba distraído y le quitó el teléfono celular mientras sonreía con una expresión de alguien de disfrutaba hacer _travesuras_. Guardando el celular sin que el afectado lo notara, le pidió que fuera por la mesa de ajedrez y un maso de cartas para divertirse, mientras que él iría al baño a "tomar una ducha".

—Por supuesto, tómate tu tiempo. —respondió el Agreste con una sonrisa llena de bondad.

La expresión de asco frente al actuar del su par era evidente, menos para Adrien que estaba de espaldas completamente ignorante de lo que acababa de pasar. Félix se encerró en el baño comenzó a revisar el celular de Adrien mientras sonaba la ducha.

Observó sus fotos y vio lo obsesionado que estaba con la superheroína, otra prueba de que su primo era una persona patética. Mientras continuaba mirando, vio una foto de quienes parecían ser sus amigos, allí había una chica que por alguna razón le parecía familiar. Perdió la concentración al sentir vibrar el aparato y ver que había llegado un mensaje nuevo. Torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa y abrió la notificación. Le habían llegado varios videos, palabras que a su parecer sonaban vacías y por alguna razón le hacían enojar más y más. ¿Es que Adrien estaba rodeado de puros idiotas? El más patético a su parecer había sido el de aquella muchacha que parecía ser de su grupo más cercano, quien le confesaba sus sentimientos con una voz ligeramente temblorosa.

—Patética. —susurró, cada vez con más rabia. Se le había ocurrido una idea brillante, borró los videos y el mensaje, para luego cortar la ducha y gritarle a su primo. —Adrien, me podrías prestar ropa, es que mi equipaje está abajo y no quiero usar estas prendas.

De inmediato escuchó la respuesta positiva de su primo y continuó con su idea.

Mientras aquello ocurría, Plagg había notado el desprecio que el primo tenía por su portador y quería advertirle sin ser capaz de encontrar las palabras, el chico le daba una mala espina. Como si él significara problemas.

[...]

Los compañeros de clase de Adrien se habían reunido en la casa/bote de Juleka para poder planear una sorpresa para su querido amigo, habían decidido mandarles un video ya que estaban seguros de que no habría posibilidad de que pudieran ir a verlo a la mansión Agreste, aquello estaba más que descartado. Expectantes de la respuesta de Adrien, recibieron con horror un video en donde Adrien, respondía de manera descortés sobre lo miserable que lo habían hecho sentir y que se arrepentía de asistir a la escuela, que ellos no eran más que unos bobos y gracias por nada. Por último, hizo un hincapié en lo ridícula había sido aquella confesión y que sentía asco de su persona. Marinette se puso roja mientras escuchaba esas palabras y los ojos brillosos.

Aquello no era lo que ellos habían esperado, en ningún momento.

—Esto no puede ser verdad... —dijo Marinette con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —Él no es Adrien, él nunca haría esto.

Juleka, Rose y Alya, quienes sostenían el Tablet miraban con horror como su querida amiga reaccionaba, llenas de rabia querían saber la verdad, nadie tenía derecho a herir a Marinette, incluso Adrien.

—El video debe ser falso. —dijo Nino, para dar con una respuesta que diera sentido.

Sin embargo, Max agitó la cabeza negando de inmediato.

—Estoy 100 % seguro de que el video no ha sido alterado de ninguna manera. —respondió el pequeño Mark quitando las dudas de la mesa.

—Confirmado. —dijo Max al ver los datos en su teléfono.

—Bueno, no es como que lo conozcamos realmente, tan solo desde que vino a clases tras el receso de verano. —dijo Kim, tratando de calmar la situación, aunque era evidente que los ánimos estaban agitados.

La mariposa llegó antes de que todos pudieran hacer algo, sacando de trance a la pelinegra, quien luchaba por entender cómo es que todo había salido tan mal. Una corazonada le decía que él no podía ser Adrien ¿verdad? Alya, Juleka y Rose aceptaron el trato con Papillon y se transformaron.

—Alya... no. —Nino suspiró con horror al ver como todo se acercaba con más rapidez al caos.

—Somos las _sœurs de la vengeance_. Las hermanas de la venganza. —miraron a Marinette quien estaba aterrada. Debía esconderse y transformarse lo antes posible. —Y averiguaremos lo que ocurrió, sin importar cuantos huesos haya que romper en el proceso.

Los trajes de las chicas eran muy similares al de las amazonas, con una armazón ligera y cómoda para el combate de metal brillante y cuero, cada una tenía una diadema con un símbolo extraño diferente y la piel de tonos irreales. Se veían hermosas, pero no se podía evitar ver intimidantes también. La sonrisa maliciosa de Juleka se hizo más espeluznante cuando la chica hizo tronar sus nudillos, estaban dispuestas a todo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo desaparecieron en el aire.

Marinette se metió en un rincón donde nadie pudiera verla y se transformó, debía llegar lo antes posible a la mansión Agreste y resolver aquel desastre con premura.

Esperaba que Adrien estuviera bien.

[...]

Adrien dejó armada una mesa para poder jugar ajedrez, decidió poner su música favorita mientras esperaba que Félix saliera del baño. Se sentía nervioso, incómodo, pero a la vez feliz de tener a su familia en casa, al menos no se sentía tan solo como otras veces.

Escuchó la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de manera abrupta, era Nathalie informándole que tenía una sesión de fotos de emergencia y debía ir solo. El chico quedó extrañado.

—¿No puede ir Félix conmigo? —suplicó.

Nathalie negó con la cabeza, apresurándolo para que salieran. En ese preciso instante salió Félix vestido y peinado como Adrien, se veían idénticos, lo que obviamente dejó perpleja a la secretaria. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, las _sœurs de la vengeance_ aparecieron en medio de la habitación.

—Hemos venido a castigar a un chico que se ha portado muy mal, vas a pagar por... —las tres chicas dijeron en dirección a Adrien, tan solo para quedar sorprendidas al ver dos Adrien. —¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Rose sonrió y con su voz delicada continuó. —Ahora todo tiene sentido, había dos Adrien.

Adrien se giró, se podía ver la decepción en sus ojos, junto con el miedo de la situación. Nathalie corrió para protegerlo, pero la expresión de Félix cambió, antes se veía como si estuviera asustado de lo que estaba pasando, ahora parecía estar disfrutando de aquel caos que estaba frente a sus ojos.

—¿Félix, qué ha pasado? —Adrien se congeló en el lugar, nada parecía tener sentido y el miedo parecía apoderarse de él. —¿Qué hiciste?

Las tres akumatizadas miraban a los chicos, sin saber a quien tendrían que castigar, soltaron un monólogo sobre la respuesta del video y que su venganza sería terrible. Adrien respiró profundo entonces, una vez comprendiendo mejor todo y apuntó a su primo.

—¡Él es Félix!

Las chicas lo miraron de inmediato, era imposible que su querido amigo le hiciera aquello a quien sea que fuera Félix. El rubio aprovechó la conmoción para salir corriendo, esperaba que las chicas le dieran caza. Tras una buena carrera notó que su plan no había salido como él planeaba, por lo que no le quedó otra opción más que transformarse y resolver aquel entuerto de una vez por todas.

—Sabía que ese chico era problemas. —dijo Plagg, se notaba que estaba furioso. —Como un queso en mal estado. O sea, tú perdiste a tu madre hace poco y no te comportas como un idiota.

Esas palabras. Era demasiado tarde, Plagg no alcanzó a disculparse antes de quedar atrapado en el anillo. Luego tendría tiempo para hablar con su kwami.

[...]

Ladybug ingresó a la habitación de Adrien con prisa, debía sacar al chico de ahí cuanto antes. Se encontraba peleando _él_ y Nathalie contra las _hermanas_. Se movía de manera extraña, pero entró con rapidez para sacarlo del peligro. La secretaria las mantuvo ocupada y no les permitió que pudieran ir en su persecución, ambos adolescentes se perdieron en los techos parisinos.

Rose gritó con fuerza llena de frustración, su voz estridente fue tan fuerte que Nathalie perdió el conocimiento y las _hermanas_ pudieron salir para darle caza al joven Félix.

Mientras tanto, Félix y Ladybug se encontraban escondidos en una de las terrazas de la ciudad, a algunos kilómetros del centro y de la mansión Agreste.

—¿Qué ha...? —antes de que pudiera preguntarle al chico que la traía caminando por el cielo, este la miró con una expresión que la hizo sentir muy incómoda. —Adrien...

Félix sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Ladybug, la verdad es que yo estoy enamorado de ti. —las piernas de la joven le fallaban, todos sus instintos le decían que debía salir corriendo. —Si tan solo me dejaras demostrártelo...

—Ehm... no, esto es... —el chico la arrinconó contra la pared. El miedo activó aquella parte primitiva de su cerebro, pelearía por salir de esta situación tan desagradable. Lo empujó con fuerza, pero él volvió para robarle un beso. La rabia se apoderó de ella y le lanzó un puñetazo que lo hizo retroceder, sobándose la mejilla. —¡¿Qué parte de no es la que no te quedó clara?! —de puro impulso se limpió los labios, tratándose de quitarse ese sabor de la boca. Realmente deseaba dejarle a manos de las akumas. —Tú no eres Adrien, él no es así, tan insistente.

Vio como una sonrisa maliciosa se asomaba por los labios del joven.

—Pero no puedes decir que beso mal. —respondió el aludido con soberbia.

La chica profirió unos balbuceos que sonaban demasiado similares a algo que ya había escuchado en el pasado. Antes de que pudieran seguir pensando en algo, Chat Noir apareció en el tejado y le informó de manera breve lo que había ocurrido a Ladybug.

—Él es Félix, el primo de Adrien, por quien se hizo pasar, logrando que sus amigos se enojaran con él. —Chat Noir miró con rabia a Félix. —Adrien me lo contó todo cuando lo puse a salvo.

Segundos después de que terminara de decir aquello las akumatizadas se aparecieron frente a ellos, listas para luchar y darle a Papillon los Miraculous, además de darle una buena paliza a Félix por lo que les había hecho. Los héroes, en contra de sus propios deseos, se pusieron en posición para poder derrotarlas.

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, nadie se movía, hasta que Juleka dio un pisotón que hizo reverberar el piso, desestabilizando a los héroes y haciendo que los habitantes del edificio evacuaran creyendo que había un terremoto. A continuación, Rose lazó una onda sónica que reventó las ventanas de varias manzanas a la redonda, para finalmente ambos ser golpeados por Alya. Al mismo tiempo, Félix notó que la situación estaba saliéndose de control, por lo que optó por la mejor estrategia y al ver una apertura golpeó a Alya, arrebatándole el Tablet que sostenía con tanto ahínco. Probablemente ahí estaba la moneda de cambio que necesitaría para conseguir aquello que buscaba.

—Félix, dame la Tablet o destrúyela para que podamos salir de esto. —gritó Ladybug. Pero al ver que el chico simplemente sonrió con malicia, decidió cambiar de estrategia. — _Lucky Charm_.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua?

Ladybug tenía unas enormes ganas de agarrarlo a patadas ahí mismo y dejar que se lo comieran vivo los tiburones, pero el deber era el deber, suspiró. Al menos ya sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

[...]

Cuando Félix fue llevado a la mansión a manos de Chat Noir, decidió permanecer en silencio, aquella derrota había sido humillante, pero había obtenido algo muchísimo más valioso que cualquier victoria barata, información. El héroe felino no había tenido mucha delicadeza para dejarlo en la habitación de su primo y se fue sin despedirse, qué descaro, pensó. Sin embargo, ahora debía a ponerse a continuar con lo que había venido en primer lugar a hacer esta incómoda visita.

—¡Félix! —su madre gritó al escuchar el bullicio en la habitación de su sobrino. —¿Estás bien? ¿Esas malvadas te hicieron algo? ¡¿Te rompiste algo?!

Félix sonrió con ternura al ver a su madre y negó suavemente.

—Estoy bien, Chat Noir y Ladybug me salvaron. —no quiso entrar en más detalles y su madre, aunque quería presionar por más información, sonrió contenta de que lo único que le quedaba aún estaba bien.

Adrien entró poco después a su habitación, no quería mirar a Félix a los ojos y decidió pasar de él, se sentó en el taburete del piano y comenzó a tocar, tratando de sacarse el mal sabor de boca que lo estaba comiendo vivo.

—Tu tío Gabriel me comentó parte del asunto, ve y discúlpate con tu primo. —dijo Amelie, viendo que Adrien había vuelto y se notaba que estaba dolido.

Adrien se paró del taburete, rápidamente, listo para confrontar a su primo.

—Lo que hiciste es imperdonable, hacerte pasar por mí y decirles esas cosas a mis amigos... —comenzó Adrien, no queriendo darle la oportunidad de escuchar palabras que ya sabía que serían vacías. —Se supone que somos familia y lo lamento si no estuve allí cuando me necesitabas, pero no justifica nada de lo que pasó ahora.

Félix miró al piso avergonzado, torciendo la boca levemente. Amelie intentó intervenir, pero Adrien le rebatió que él también había perdido a alguien importante y eso no le daba permiso de herir a los demás.

—Tienes razón, y aunque sé que dijiste que es imperdonable, espero volver y ser una mejor persona. —respondió Félix. —Una persona a quien puedas decir que es familia.

Ambos, luego de eso, salieron de la habitación dejando a un Adrien abatido e incómodo, aquello no había sido agradable de decir, pero no tenía otra opción, Félix no se merecía el perdón tan fácil después de lo que había hecho.

—Fue lo correcto, chico. —Plagg salió de su bolsillo en cuanto quedaron solos y le sonrió delicadamente, para luego continuar al no soportar la tensión. — Ahora ¡A comer!

—Tú nunca cambias. —dijo riéndose. Plagg siempre lograba hacerle sentir mejor en momentos difíciles. —Ojalá nunca cambies.

[...]

Tras una semana de los incidentes, la familia Graham de Vanilly se retiraba finalmente para su hogar en Londres. Félix intentó disculparse en vano, tan solo recibiendo un gracias y te perdonaré cuando te lo hayas ganado. Gabriel torció su mano ligeramente, intentando no reírse en el momento ante la respuesta de su hijo. Los intercambios pasivo-agresivos entre Gabriel y Amelie fueron aún más incómodos de lo que los presentes esperaban, pero era de esperarse a esas alturas.

—Que tengan un buen viaje, les deseo lo mejor. —la respuesta de Adrien sonaba un poco fría, pero se notaba bien intencionada. Era evidente el conflicto en el chico.

Horas más tarde, una vez ya en el tren de camino a Londres, Félix miró a su madre.

—¿En qué piensas tanto, madre? —preguntó, algo ansioso. —¿No resultó?

Amelie torció la boca mientras negaba, aquello había sido suficiente para responder.

—Las cosas empeoraron después de tu travesura, además que realmente lastimaste a tu primo. —sus ultimas palabras las dijo al golpear suavemente su nariz con su dedo, vio la reacción de su hijo, avergonzado nuevamente, y, aunque no era lo que quería, sonrió con ternura. —Pero bueno, no son momentos para reprocharte nada.

El silencio se hizo presente, Amelie le dio un dulce beso en la frente a su pequeño, acariciando su mejilla y le repitió lo mucho que lo amaba. Luego de eso, sacó su portátil y comenzó a trabajar ya que tomaría un par de horas a que llegaran a destino. Mientras tanto, Félix se puso a mirar unas fotografías en su celular, particularmente dos que le habían llamado demasiado la atención.

—Quizás un cambio de aires nos vendría bien, ¿no crees, Madre? —Félix le comentó a su madre.

Amelie sonrió, quizás no todo estaba perdido y podría recuperar aquello de las garras de Gabriel Agreste.

—Quizás deberíamos mudarnos a París, después de todo.

[...]

Marinette tardó en olvidar el incidente de Félix varias semanas, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incómoda y ver a Adrien, aunque la hacía feliz, le provocaba una extraña sensación con la que no sabía lidiar muy bien. Finalmente Adrien nunca vio el video con el que tanto esmero y valentía había logrado confesarse, pero bueno, son cosas que le solían pasar a ella, el destino era bastante juguetón con ella y de igual manera el video que les envió de respuesta Adrien fue demasiado enternecedor, diciéndoles que les agradecía lo mucho que lo querían y que se preocuparan por él.

—No fue una completa pérdida ¿eh, Marinette? —respondió Tikki en la habitación de la chica, con una enorme sonrisa recordando lo mucho que le había costado a su portadora escoger sus palabras y entregar el Tablet para que le enviaran el video.

—No, no lo fue.

Desde el piso inferior de su casa escuchó a su madre indicándole que le había llegado un paquete, por lo que se apresuró a bajar, era un hermoso ramo de tulipanes, claveles y rosas. Según las palabras de su madre, no indicaban quien era el remitente.

—Bajaré a ayudar a tu padre, ya que se acerca la hora en la que hay más trabajo. —dijo su madre, dejándola sola en el living con las flores.

El arreglo tenía una nota en el costado. Tras leerlo, Marinette dejó caer el ramo asustada. Tikki inmediatamente se apresuró a leer.

**_Descubrí tu secreto, sé quien eres._ **

**_Un fan._ **


	2. Juguemos por un momento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El miedo, el deseo y la venganza son emociones que no se deberían combinar...

A los ojos de Adrien, Marinette se estaba comportando más extraño de lo normal, incluso se atrevía a decir que la forma tan peculiar de comportarse con él le parecía normal después de tanto conocerla, pero ahora, parecía estar evitándolo, ni siquiera se atrevía a hablarle a Nino porque él estaba allí. Y aunque Alya había tratado de hablarle, tan solo se enteró de que un chico le había robado un beso a la fuerza y se sentía incómoda. Él no quiso entrometerse, pues era plenamente consciente de que ella no le contaría sobre ese problema, aunque la considerase una gran amiga, la verdad es que era consciente de que no se tenían esa confianza. Quizás con Chat Noir sería diferente, pero tampoco se sentía cómodo con la idea si es que ella no quería traer el tema a colación. No era su estilo.

Se quedó reflexionando sobre aquello, principalmente porque estaba preocupado por Marinette, ella se había organizado con sus amigos para mandarle aquel video que su primo decidió arruinar, frunció el ceño en señal clara de molestia al pensar en ello. Alya había sido quien le contó sobre la autoría de dicha idea, todo tenía sentido, ella siempre intentaba ayudarle y estaba para él. ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil brindarle una mano de vuelta?

—¿Qué debería hacer, Plagg? —dijo en la soledad de su casa, él era la única persona en quien podía confiar en ese momento.

Plagg levitó cerca de su cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Las personas, como un buen queso, deben ser cuidadas evitando que se pudran por dentro o se llenen de algún moho dañino. —su voz sonaba tranquila, diciendo aquello con delicadeza para que no se confundiera.

Adrien, sin embargo, no quedó muy satisfecho con la respuesta, comprendía el esfuerzo, pero ¿cómo podría evitar que algún _moho dañino_ atacara a su amiga si es que no entendía qué debía hacer para hacerla sentir mejor en primer lugar?

—Bueno, gracias Plagg. —luego de eso se quedó pensando, mientras esperaba que el reloj diera con las 9 de la noche.

Aquella tarde en particular, tenía muchas expectativas, sería la primera patrulla juntos después de más de una semana, ya que Ladybug se había enfermado, tan solo se aparecía para luchar y purificar a los akumas. Por eso mismo es que cuando recibió la noticia de su regreso, esperaba poder hacer algún tipo de celebración o algo así, al menos tener una tarde entretenida con ella. Por eso es que no se esperaba era ver a una Ladybug abatida en uno de los tejados de París, como si es que quisiera evitar llegar a casa. Era día de patrulla, por lo que ambos revisaron que París estuviera a salvo, aún tenían tiempo. Sin embargo, la chica se veía distraída y apenas hilaba la conversación.

—¿Ocurre algo, _Buginette_? —ella levantó la mirada, consternada por la pregunta. —No puedes decir que no pasa nada, ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

Ladybug suspiró, no sabía cómo contarle, después de todo ella era una superheroína y aquel chico la había besado. Se sentía culpable por lo haberlo evitado, a fin de cuentas, ella tenía fuerza, podría haber intentado quitárselo de encima con más fuerza. ¿Sería que él la juzgaría? ¿O quizás le contaría a Adrien? Parecía que ellos eran buenos amigos.

—Ocurrió algo incómodo, eso es todo. —no quería realmente hablar del tema. —Es sobre mi lado civil, sabes que no puedo contarte mucho, no debemos saber quién somos tras la máscara.

Aquello fue suficiente para que él no quisiera seguir preguntando, pero por otra parte, quería saber, quería poder ayudarla.

—Me recuerda a una amiga, ella también está pasando por un momento difícil y la verdad es que no sé cómo poder ayudarla. —suspiró con fuerza. —Tampoco puedo hacer nada por ti.

Ladybug sonrió suavemente, aunque no fuera mucho, la presencia de Chat Noir resultaba relajante, algo que no se había podido permitir en bastante tiempo. Ambos se sentaron en un tejado a ver como las luces de la torre Eiffel cambiaban, Ladybug apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, respiró con tranquilidad, sentía que se llenaba de positividad y que sería capaz de hacerle frente al acosador que le había enviado aquel ramo de flores.

—Gracias, Chat. —susurro delicadamente.

El chico asintió con suavidad, respondió que era lo mínimo.

Si bien, Chat Noir seguía profundamente enamorado de Ladybug, había aprendido con el pasar del tiempo que presionarla para que ella lo quisiera no iba a obtener un resultado agradable al final. Su amabilidad, el quererla de manera incondicional y apoyarla, en cambio, habían logrado que ella contase con él y respondiera sus afectos de manera sincera sin que se sintiera obligada a hacerlo, era natural.

Si tan solo todo fuera así de simple.

[...]

En un lujoso departamento del distrito 7 de París se había instalado Félix y su madre después de haberlo pensado con calma, obviamente se habían negado a hablar sobre ello con sus parientes franceses hasta que ya fuera inevitable, quizás por recelo o quizás para darles una linda sorpresa, el motivo realmente no era lo que importaba. El balcón de aquella residencia daba directo al río Sena y era bastante calmado a pesar de ser un sector turístico.

En su habitación, Félix miró las ultimas fotografías que el investigador privado que había contratado le había enviado, no pudo evitar sonreír, no es que fuera necesario conseguir información sobre la identidad de Ladybug, él mismo había obtenido la evidencia de que la chica en cuestión era la dichosa superheroína, para ello no solo contaba con fotografías sino también videos de ella transformándose. La razón detrás de la contratación era un poco más... sutil, quería conocerla más a fondo y la verdad es que estar detrás de ella constantemente, en secreto, era demasiado agotador. Era mejor cuando los demás hacían el trabajo por él.

De igual forma, su madre, bastante preocupada, le había preguntado la razón de aquel investigador, pero el joven solo respondió que necesitaba averiguar dónde era que su tío había escondido el tesoro de los Graham de Vanilly, después de haber intentado evadir el interrogatorio de su madre.

—Mi pequeño, esas son cosas de adultos, no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de ese tema. —Amelie respondió con una sonrisa, le preocupaba lo mucho que su hijo invertía en ayudarla. —Yo seré quien consiga los _anillos gemelos_ de regreso, a donde siempre debieron haber estado.

Ella acarició el rostro de su hijo con cariño, a lo que el menor sonrió y con una expresión inocente respondió que él sabía que ella lo conseguiría, tan solo quería proveer de alguna ayuda.

—Mamá, cuéntame de nuevo la historia de los anillos, por favor. —dijo con voz suplicante.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Tendrá que ser más tarde, hoy tengo que terminar de ver los trámites que faltan para que puedas inscribirte en la escuela que tanto deseas. —su voz melodiosa estaba tan cansada. —Pero a la noche, sin duda te lo contaré. —la adulta salió tras decir aquellas palabras, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez solo, sintió ganas de reír al ver lo práctico que había sido enterarse de quien era realmente la chica tras la máscara. Obviamente no le diría la verdad a su madre, ella no sería capaz de entender lo que tenían entre manos. Además, a fin de cuentas, lo único que le importaba era el resultado, no el cómo este se obtenía. Marinette demostró ser una joven particularmente interesante, a pesar de haber hecho una declaración tan patética. Debía reconocer que no había olvidado las palabras o el tono suave de su voz mientras abría su corazón de manera tan _ridícula_. Era una promesa a diseñadora de modas, con un estilo, que si bien aún se estaba desarrollando, único y bastante marcado, participaba en un montón de clubes y era la presidenta de su salón de clases, además asistía a sus padres en la panadería, entre muchas otras cosas.

No podía pensar en otra cosa más que de alguna manera le asombraba lo que ella lograba hacer, ella sabía, aunque fuera un poco, lo dura que era la vida. Como él.

Sin embargo, aquello terminaba siendo irrelevante, lo que importaba eran sus objetivos, ya había tenido la delicadeza de hacerle llegar ese pequeño aviso, pero debía ponerse manos a la obra. Ella sería la marioneta perfecta, si hasta su nombre parecía hacerle juego. Estaba destinada a ser su pieza central para poder hacerle frente a su tío y recuperar los _anillos_ de su familia. Eran su derecho. Una ancha sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, casi demencial.

—Pronto serás mía, pequeña mariquita. —susurró con malicia.

[...]

Aquella mañana de sábado, en particular, parecía estar más helada de lo normal, a pesar de ser un simple día de otoño. Marinette había tenido nuevamente pesadillas sobre el dichoso fan que le había mandado aquel arreglo de flores. Sinceramente esperaba que todo eso fuera sobre su obsesión con Adrien Agreste, de hecho lo prefería mil veces, aunque se terminase completamente humillada, que Adrien no quisiera volver a hablarle y fuera vista por los demás como un simple objeto de burlas, o peor aún, una maniática que podría hacerle daño potencialmente al amor de su vida. No importaba los terribles escenarios que pasaban por su mente, de igual forma eran mejores que se supiera que ella era la superheroína que salvaba a la ciudad.

Cubrió con sus manos su rostro, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir descontroladas, no quería hacer ruido, por lo que comenzó a sollozar en completo silencio mientras sentía como el corazón le dolía profundamente. Aún estaba acostada y realmente no quería salir de allí, quería esconderse del mundo a menos que hubiera un akuma haciendo estragos en París. Incluso se lo pensaría si es que aquello ocurriera.

—¡Marinette! —la voz de Tikki la sacó de aquel trance en que se encontraba. —Si sigues así atraerás un akuma. Sé que tienes miedo, pero debes ser más fuerte. Eres Ladybug. Ya sabrás como sortear todo esto.

La muchacha tragó con fuerza, intentando calmar sus emociones. Le dolía demasiado tener que hacer aquello, pero era lo mejor. A fin de cuentas tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir, sin importar lo increíblemente difícil que a veces eso se hiciera. Se golpeó la cara para darse ánimos y se levantó para intentar hacer algo productivo.

—Aghhh... —se quejó mientras terminaba de vestirse tras una larga ducha. —Bueno, creo que intentaré continuar con las comisiones que me quedan pendientes.

Se acercó al escritorio, ordenando un poco las cosas para ponerse a trabajar se encontró con la fuente de sus miedos. Miró con terror la tarjeta que había recibido, escrito con una letra impecable cursiva, intentando descifrar algo más de aquel mensaje, pero solo mantenía aquellas palabras.

Toda su creatividad se esfumó de un segundo a otro, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza mientras la sangre recorría helada en sus venas. Se iba a desmayar, estaba segura. Tikki se acercó con una mirada comprensiva y le dio un beso en la frente, reafirmándole que sin importar qué, ella estaría para ayudar a su portadora.

—Me rindo, no puedo hacer nada... —dijo tras intentar hacer algún boceto, algo que pudiera eventualmente transformarse en un diseño. Soltó el lápiz llena de frustración y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. —Creo que quizás algo de aire libre me ayudará con todo esto.

Preparó su mochila con esmero y se dispuso a ir a su rincón favorito con la esperanza de inspirarse finalmente y lograr su cometido. Realmente lo único que necesitaba era una buena distracción, algo que la sacara de sus pensamientos, ni siquiera su ensoñación con Adrien había sido capaz de sacarla de aquella pesadilla.

—Mamam, iré al Trocadero. —avisó a sus padres en la panadería, por si le encargasen que llevase alguna cosa a su regreso.

Sin embargo, sus padres sólo le pasaron unos cuantos snacks para que no pasase hambre durante su jornada creativa, conocían muy bien a su pequeña hija. Ambos le sonrieron deseándole una buena salida y que les avisara si se retrasaba.

Ahora solo faltaba que su inspiración se apoderase de ella y todo estaría bien.

[...]

Las cosas habían salido bien, demasiado bien, para ser sincero. A tal punto que, incluso se estaban empezando a salir de control. Por supuesto, no es como que importase demasiado, a final de cuentas ver que un montón de personas lo habían reconocido y le exigían tomarse fotos con él, autógrafos y quizás qué más. Estar rodeado de tantos idiotas descerebrados le causaba una inusual sensación de regocijo, a la vez que una sensación de asco al estar rodeado de _personas_. Definitivamente él era alguien superior a aquellos que lo rodeaban.

—Adrien... me siento tan feliz de poder tomarme una foto contigo. —la voz de la chica sonaba llena de júbilo, feliz de poder estar allí. —¿Te han dicho que eres aún más hermoso que en las fotos?

Él le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y continuó atendiendo las demandas de sus cada vez más audaces fans. Por supuesto que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo eso, ya que sabía muy bien quien aparecería a rescatarlo de aquella turba ansiosa de pasar tiempo con él. Incluso había tenido el cuidado de aunque se pudiera unas prendas para despistar, resultase un poco obvio que él era Adrien Agreste.

Debía reconocer que la plaza en donde se hallaba era bonita, con una gracia que permitía observar con detalle la gran torre Eiffel en su gloria y esplendor, el espacio abierto tenía un encanto particular y demostraba porqué la arquitectura francesa era tan sobresaliente desde hace siglos. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, tenía mucho sentido que este fuera el lugar favorito de _ella_.

En cuanto la vio, su rostro cambió por completo, parecía estar mostrando una sutil expresión de incomodidad debajo de la sonrisa de caballero. Como si pidiera a gritos ser rescatado, al igual que en el pasado. Las otras personas estaban tan centradas en los pedidos que le hacían que no lo notaron, pero la expresión de sorpresa de ella fue una delicia de ver. Efectivamente, cuando sus fans continuaron tomándose fotos con él, sintió una mano delicada que tomaba su muñeca y lo sacaba de aquellas fieras que parecía que lo único que esperaban era tocarlo, estar cerca de él, quizás un mechón de cabello... los fans podían ser aterradores.

—Adrien... —Marinette había salido al rescate, tal y como lo había previsto. —¿Por qué saliste así? ¿Te escapaste de casa?

Félix sonrió con ternura, al menos sabía imitar perfectamente a su primo.

—Gracias, Marinette.

La chica corrió tomándolo de la muñeca, hasta que se perdieron en uno de los callejones de aquella enorme ciudad, debía ser alguno que la chica conociera a la perfección, sintió como la adrenalina le corría por las venas, se sentía indeciso de cómo actuar. Si intentar seducirla y luego chantajearla o quizás, simplemente debería ir al grano. Es que había algo en su interior que le pedía a gritos que intentara seducirla, obviamente sería mucho más sutil que la vez anterior. No quería repetir la misma experiencia.

Aquel puñetazo realmente le había dolido. Aunque había valido la pena, inconscientemente se lamió los labios.

—Me has salvado, Marinette. —su voz sonaba suave, delicada y agradecida. —No sé cómo pagártelo. —acercó la mano de ella y le dio un pequeño beso.

Marinette sintió como cada uno de sus vellos se erizaba, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, recordaba demasiado bien aquella sensación y se alejó lentamente.

—Félix... —susurró en automático, sin medir las consecuencias de lo que acababa decir. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y tapó su boca con sus manos, asustada.

Una sonrisa curiosa apareció en los labios de Félix, ni siquiera había tenido que presionarla y ella se había expuesto sola. Frunció el ceño manteniendo su sonrisa, instintivamente se relamió los labios, lo que hizo que la chica se espantase aún más. Ella quería huir, pero era incapaz de moverse. Se parecía más a un pequeño ratón que la gran superheroína que había logrado derrotarlos hace tan poco tiempo atrás. Más que tratar con una persona, se sentía como un lobo merodeando lo que pronto sería su cena.

Y a él realmente le gustaba jugar con su presa.

[...]

La actitud de Nathalie al ingresar al estudio del jefe fue casi la de un condenado a muerte, intentaba aparentar que todo estaba perfectamente bien, aunque la verdad era diametralmente distinta. En especial a los deseos de su jefe. Aclaró su garganta para poder llamar la atención de Gabriel, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, o más bien, una nueva potencial víctima.

—Sabes como detesto el suspenso, Nathalie. —Gabriel ya estaba enojado, era evidente. —¿Cuáles son sus movimientos?

—Se han ubicado en un apartamento en el distrito que usted había previsto. —la voz de Nathalie sonaba impávida al dar las noticias a su jefe. —Es muy probable que vuelva a tratar de negociar con usted. —hizo una pausa mientras tosía levemente. —O quizás su sobrino decida volver a hacer alguna de sus jugarretas, sea como sea, hemos de prepararnos.

Gabriel inspiró profundamente. Parecía que la familia de su querida Emilie no planeaba dejarlo en paz.

—Déjame solo, Nathalie. Y deja libre mi agenda por el resto del día.

La mano de Gabriel temblaba ligeramente de la ira que se estaba apoderando de él en ese instante, era incapaz de comprender como es que las cosas se habían salido de su control de esa forma. Más bien, le parecía inconcebible la idea de que Amelie Graham de Vanilly decidiera asentarse en París después de aquel encontronazo de Adrien y Félix. Había, ingenuamente, creído que las _hermanas_ habían sido detrimento más que suficiente para que ambos decidieran volver a aquella ciudad; su ciudad.

Sintió el impulso de romperlo todo, tuvo que inhalar profundo para no perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, acariciando suavemente su alianza mientras chasqueaba la lengua cabreado.

Sabía muy bien porqué ese par de víboras habían decidido volver. Y él no estaría indefenso esperando la ofensiva.

[...]

Aquel lunes, el día parecía presagiar de manera ominosa un mal día. El día estaba nublado, el viento corría frío y seco, además que el pronóstico del clima decía que habría tormenta eléctrica después del mediodía. Marinette tragó duro al ver por la ventana, no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente.

—Marinette, a desayunar. —el tono amable de su madre le traía una paz mental que esperaba que no desapareciera.

Agitó la cabeza con rapidez, como si pudiera quitarse así los pensamientos que parecían acompañar más al clima que a su personalidad. Sabine estaba ocupada ordenando todo por lo que no puso mucha atención a su hija, quien estaba evidentemente comiendo rápido. La madre con una sonrisa amable le recomendó que llevara un paraguas pues temía que fuera a empaparse como otras ocasiones, y luego de darle un afectuoso beso a su hija, la mujer bajó a ayudar a su marido con la panadería.

—Tú puedes, Marinette. —Tikki dijo, su voz traía un evidente dejo de tristeza. —Aunque... ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea no contarle al Maestro Fu sobre este... incidente?

La muchacha temblaba, sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas.

—No quiero que me separen de ti, porque sabemos que ese es el precio que deberé pagar por esto. —era evidente la frustración y la rabia que sentía Marinette, se sentía desesperada. —¿Qué opciones tengo realmente?

Tikki comprendía las razones a las que se aferraba su portadora para no hablar con el maestro, este había sido lo suficientemente claro y no aceptaría ningún tipo de excusas que ella pudiera ofrecerle. El enorme cariño que le tenía a Marinette era la única razón que evitaba que tirara todo este plan por la borda y huyera a contarle al Maestro de este incidente.

—Tú eres fuerte, podremos salir de esto. —le dio un beso en la frente a la joven.

Y mientras tanto, ella se preguntaba si realmente lo era.

El resto de la comida estuvo plagado de silencios asfixiantes y casi aterradores. La joven se apresuró para bajar de las escaleras e irse al colegio. Corrió con prisa, aunque era consciente de que no había un lugar en dónde ella pudiera realmente estar a salvo.

—Alya. —se acercó a su amiga que se encontraba con su novio, ambos sonrieron al verla llegar tan temprano a la escuela.

—Creo que tendré que pedir un deseo a las estrellas esta noche, es extraño verte llegar tan temprano. —la morena respondió en un tono jocoso. —No supe nada de ti durante este din de semana, asumo que tuviste que trabajar en comisiones o en la panadería de tus padres.

Marinette se rascó la cabeza, aunque odiaba mentir agradecía que su amiga le dejara las excusas tan a la mano. Ella asintió e intentó ponerse al día con su mejor amiga y Nino.

Por su puesto al ver el Sedan gris que estaba aparcado al frente de su escuela, creyó que el chico rubio que saldría de allí sería su compañero, Adrien Agreste. Sin embargo su decepción fue grande al ver al dueño de sus pesadillas saliendo con un impecable traje de gillete negra, camisa gris oscura, corbata y pantalón negro. Sus zapatos de vestir combinaban con lo anterior, además de un delicado peinado que de alguna forma le recordaba a Gabriel Agreste. Marinette sostuvo el aliento, sentía como el tiempo se congelaba mientras aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes se posaban sobre ella. Ella de inmediato apartó la vista, llena de vergüenza. El extraño muchacho se acerco al grupo de amigos con un aire de familiaridad que resultaba chocante por decir menos.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tus amigos, Marinette? —el extraño muchacho dijo aquellas palabras para luego deslizar suavemente su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta posarse en su cintura. —¿O quizás debería hacerlo yo?

Tanto Alya como Nino estaban completamente desconcertados, Marinette parecía profundamente avergonzada. Había algo que estaba mal, pero no eran capaces de entender. Marinette abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían.

—Mi nombre es Félix Graham de Vanilly, soy quien les envió aquel video. Les gasté una broma muy pesada y la verdad es que estoy muy arrepentido de lo que hice. —su voz mostraba genuino arrepentimiento. —Soy muy consciente que me excedí en lo que hice y no sólo herí a mi primo con mi actuar, sino también a sus amigos, ustedes.

No era fácil saber si el tono afable, su complexión o el hecho que se parecía demasiado a Adrien lo que los impulsó a disculparlos con tanta facilidad.

—Me encontré por casualidad con Marinette y tuve que disculparme de inmediato con ella. —se dio una pausa mientras miraba a la chica, aunque ella aún se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos. —Sé que fue a ella a quien más herí por mi actuar infantil, y aunque sé que es muy pronto para ganarme su perdón, espero poder hacerlo pronto.

Aunque ambos morenos aún estaban molestos por la _broma_ que Félix les había gastado, pero les resultaba enternecedor la forma en la se había disculpado. Además, en particular con la presencia de Ladybug y Chat Noir, ellos habían aprendido que los errores del pasado debían ser perdonados cuando las disculpas eran sinceras. Y estas, al menos, parecían serlo verdaderamente. La actitud amable y cariñosa de Félix, en especial al hablar de Marinette parecía levantar diferentes alertas para Alya, pero la misma actitud de su amiga le hacía querer desestimar lo que estaba cruzando por su mente.

—Ha sido muy placentero poder descubrir lo talentosa que es Marinette con sus diseños. —Félix sonrió al decir esas palabras. —Creo que sería muy probable que ella sea una competencia para la empresa de mi tío. —tan solo Marinette fue capaz de notar como la expresión del rubio se oscurecía al decir esas palabras. —En cualquier caso, su corazón está en el lugar correcto.

Un nuevo sedan se encontraba a las afueras del colegio y de este Adrien Agreste emergió, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su primo hablando con sus amigos. Había algo en su corazón, en su pecho que le molestaba. Sin embargo, no era capaz de entender qué. Caminó con cautela hacia ellos, Nino agitó la mano saludándolo con ganas, Alya sonrió y Marinette, por alguna razón, estaba más roja de la normal.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera darse los buenos días con Nino, en cuestión de segundos vio como Félix tomaba de los hombros a Marinette para luego besarla firmemente en los labios. Y ella parecía no oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

—Había olvidado dar un pequeño detalle, soy el novio de Marinette. —sus palabras melifluas y su expresión serena contrastaban con la sonrisa de victoria que se posó en su rostro al mirar de manera desafiante a su primo. —Un gusto.

Marinette huyó seguida de Alya, quien quería respuestas, las necesitaba. Nino tomó la situación como algo bello por una parte, ya que Marinette dejaría de sufrir por un amor evidentemente no correspondido, pero por otra desafortunada, porque Adrien parecía choqueado al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

En el baño de chicas Marinette intentaba recomponerse, mientras Alya la bombardeaba con preguntas.

—Tan solo pasó, Alya. —respondió de manera agresiva Marinette, arrepintiéndose segundos más tardes. Se mordió el labio pensando en cómo revertir la situación tan compleja en la que Félix había decidido meterla. —Nos encontramos en Trocadero, él se disculpó conmigo y me di cuenta de que teníamos mucho en común.

—¿Pero y tu amor incondicional por Adrien?

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, sin embargo la pelinegra inhaló y respondió su frase final.

—Me di por vencida, Alya. No tiene sentido perseguir a un chico que a penas conozco. —Alya entendía lo que su amiga decía, pero sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. —Él espera que yo sea capaz de dejar esta obsesión que tengo por Adrien Agreste. —Marinette tragó duro, como si le costaba pronunciar lo que decía. —Debería dejar de ser tan ingenua, los cuentos de hadas no existen.

Para Alya y Marinette las mismas palabras tenían significados distintos, en especial porque la morena creía que el dolor y la tristeza que expresaba su amiga eran de crecimiento.

Jamás había estado tan equivocada.


End file.
